Una nueva oportunidad
by Lunanoe
Summary: Cuando lo creemos todo perdido, sucede algo que nos hace volver a creer que es posible volver a comenzar.


Hacía tiempo que esta idea me rondaba por la cabeza y hoy por fin he acabado de darle forma. ¡Espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews de crítica constructiva!

**Disclaimer: **Con historias como estas entiendo por qué Bruno Heller nunca me daría "El Mentalista". A fin de cuentas, es una serie policiaca.

* * *

-¿Cómo aún por aquí? ¿No deberías ir a descansar a una cama de verdad?

La imagen de Lisbon se reflejó en la gran ventana del ático, lo que me permitió verla sin necesidad de voltear. Di un sorbo a mi té. La combinación perfecta: Lisbon y té. Dos regalos de los dioses.

-No estoy cansado, no te preocupes.

Dio dos pasos, los suficientes para quedar a escasos centímetros de mi espalda. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió toda la espina dorsal. La corriente aumentó cuando me rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Me sorprendió. Lisbon no era de esas que buscaran el contacto físico, más bien lo repelía. Debería de verme realmente mal cuando me daba un abrazo. Suspiré. Que no daría por girarme y apretarla contra mí, pegarla para siempre a mi cuerpo para que nada ni nadie pudiera hacerla daño. Construir una burbuja a su alrededor que la mantuviera alejada de Red John. Y de mí.

Porque sabía que el mayor de sus problemas era yo. Era mía la culpa de que Red John la hubiera situado en el número uno en su lista de preciados cuerpos. Si no me hubiera involucrado más de lo necesario con ella no tendría que temer que un psicópata quisiera matarla. Pero era tan irresisitible que no podía alejarme de su lado, aunque lo había intentado.

-¿En qué piensas?

Su voz puso fin al silencio que inundaba el ático. A ninguno nos incomodaba el silencio, para nada. No nos hacían falta las palabras triviales para llenar los silencios. Se la notaba preocupada. A fin de cuentas, era Lisbon y llevaba impreso un sentimiento de protección similar a la materna por todo aquel que conociera. Había pasado muchos años actuando de madre para sus hermanos y eso no podía borrarse.

-Lisbon, ¿alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos?

Enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cómo quieres que me lo plantee, Jane? Mi trabajo no me deja tiempo ni para cuidar de mí misma, imagínate de una criatura. Además, ¿con quién iba a tenerlos?

Estuve tentado de decir conmigo pero no sabía cuál podría ser su reacción. Había tres opciones: que se echara a reír, que se lo tomara a mal y me partiera la nariz o que quisiera explorar más a fondo ese comentario. No estaba de humor para dar explicaciones y mucho menos para pasarme por el hospital. Teresa Lisbon era una mujer impredicible, nunca sabes el giro que pueden tomar sus emociones de un minuto a otro.

-¿Y tú, Jane? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en...en tener una vida?

Estaba claro que había reformulado su pregunta pero no sabía por qué.

¿Qué si había pensado en tener una vida? Me lo había planteado cada una de las noches de esos diez años y la respuesta siempre era la misma: no podría. No se debía sólo al hecho de que únicamente podría descansar algo una vez capturara a Red John, también sucedía que me sentía demasiado agotado como para reconstruir mi vida otra vez. Llevaba tantos años centrado en dar caza a un asesino que sentía que ya nunca podría tener una vida: estaba demasiado consumido por el odio y el rencor.

Sin embargo, entre todas las oscuras emociones que me embargaban sobresalía una estrella que iluminaba cada rincón de mi alma y me hacía creer que tal vez pudiera, en la medida de lo posible, volver a ser una persona normal: Lisbon era mi estrella, pequeña pero de gran intensidad, que siempre estaba ahí para iluminar las noches más oscuras.

Pero sabía que esa estrella debería desaparecer cuanto antes si quería evitar que la oscuridad se la tragara. No podía permitir que algo malo le sucediera a Lisbon. Si aquello ocurriera, nunca más podría pensar en esa hipotética nueva vida.

Di otro sorbo a mi té. Lisbon parecía impaciente por que le diera una respuesta.

-Por el momento lo único que me interesa es atrapar a Red John.

Suspiró resignada. No le hacía ninguna gracia que todavía perseverara en mi propósito de cobrarme yo mismo la vida de ese malnacido. Era policía y, aunque también deseara ver muerto a un hombre que tantas vidas había arrebatado, su deber era velar por la protección de la vida humana. Aunque a Red John no pudiera aplicársele la denominación de "ser humano".

Dejé la taza en la mesa y me puse en pie, obligando a Lisbon a apartarse para darme espacio. Agarré sus manos, embrujado por el brillo que desprendían sus ojos verdes. ¡Qué ganas de besarla, por dios! No, contrólate, Patrick, ya te ha pasado esto otras veces, calma tus primarios impulsos.

Me acarició la mejilla derecha con la mano todavía entrelazada en la mía, regalándome una sonrisa. El momento de intimidad fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Solté sus manos con resignación. ¿Es que ni tan siquiera podía hacer un gesto tan simple sin que se viera interrumpido?

-Lisbon.

No hicieron falta palabras para saber qué se cocía al otro lado del teléfono. Su rostro palideció y sus pies se clavaron en el suelo. Sin embargo, detrás de la tensión por la noticia telefónica, se podía vislumbrar algo que nunca antes había notado en Lisbon: una feroz ansia que llegaba hasta sus ojos. Tenía una mezcla de nervios, un poco de miedo y una especie de sádica felicidad ante la oportunidad que le estaban brindando, si el contenido de la llamada era el que yo suponía.

-Jane, le tenemos.

Su respiración era trabajosa debido a la emoción y a mí ya no me quedó ninguna duda: habían dado con Red John. Esperaba sentir su misma alegría pero el único sentimiento que me embargaba era el miedo, pero uno alejado del egoísta: me entró pánico al imaginarla a pocos metros de Red John a pesar de que fuera a ir armada y con un considerable número de agentes. Me volvía loco vislumbrarla a la cabeza de la operación, sería la primera persona que entrara en el lugar donde se alojaba el asesino, y la más apetecible para él.

Todo el cuerpo me sudaba. ¿Y si era esta la última vez que la viera? ¡No, no tenía por qué pensar eso! Estaría protegida, nada iba a sucederle, sin embargo, deseé poder encerrarla en ese ático para que no saliera a por Red John. Aunque suene algo malvado, en ese momento me importaba poco lo que pudiera sucederle a los demás: sólo quería que Lisbon estuviera a salvo, no quería que respirara el mismo aire que ese monstruo.

Ella pareció intuir mi estado de ánimo aunque supongo que relacionó mi agitación por las ansias que tenía de atrapar a Red John más que con mi mayor miedo, desconocido para ella: que le ocurriera algo.

-Jane, entenderás que no voy a dejarte ir.

Y yo no iba a dejar que se marchara sin mí. Sabía que no sería de gran ayuda pero no podría quedarme allí sabiendo donde estaba, sin vivir en primer plano todo lo que estaba cociéndose. En aquel momento, me di cuenta que no me importaba tanto que Red John continuara impune como que me embargara la ansiedad por saber a Lisbon a la caza del psicópata.

-No puedes dejarme aquí.

-Oh, claro que puedo. Ponme a prueba -replicó con aire desafiante. Obviamente pensaba que iba a cometer una estupidez si me llevaba, pero no lo haría, sólo quería saberla sana y salva.

-Lisbon, no vayas, quédate conmigo, por favor.

Mi ruego salió entrecortado a causa del pánico que ya no podía controlar. Se quedó extrañada de que hubiera desviado el tema hacia su propia persona. No se hacía una idea de lo importante que era para mí.

-Cualquier otro puede liderar la operación, Lisbon, no tienes que ser tú.

-Pero yo estoy al cargo.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¿No puedes hacerte una idea de lo que estoy sintiendo al saber que vas a ir a por un psicópata que quiere tu cuerpo? -estaba gritando, pero no de enojo, sino por el miedo que aumentaba conforme pasaban los segundos.

-No va a ocurrirme nada, Jane. Y si pasa, bueno, son riesgos de mi trabajo.

-¡Me da igual tu trabajo, me importa un carajo que tu obligación sea atrapar a Red John! ¡Sólo quiero que te quedes para no arriesgar tu vida porque estoy enamorado de tí, te quiero desde hace mucho y no podría vivir si te ocurriera algo!

El tiempo se paró cuando acabé de hablar. Se quedó con la boca abierta, intentando asimilar si había escuchado lo que realmente creía o si lo había imaginado.

No me lo pensé y, aprovechando su confusión, envolví su cintura con mis brazos y la atraje a mi cuerpo. Pasé una de las manos a su cuello y rocé mis labios a los suyos para encerrarlos poco después en un beso. Sentí sus manos en mis caderas. Absorbí sus labios como si fueran aire, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse de un momento a otro y no pudiera abandonarlo sin antes besarla. Era así: si le pasaba cualquier cosa mi mundo se derrumbaría.

Trasladé mis manos alrededor de sus muslos y la cogí en brazos, teniendo sus piernas envueltas en mi cintura. La empotré a la pared de la entrada y acaricié cada centímetro de su piel, estudiándolo para que mis manos registraran cada una de las caricias.

Posó sus manos en mi cuello y, mordiéndome el labio inferior, apartó su boca de la mía, aunque continuábamos increíblemente cerca. Nuestras respiraciones eran dificultosas y podía sentir arder mi cuerpo y el palpitar veloz de mi corazón. Me miró unos segundos que parecieron años y pude jurar que sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

-Si olvidas tu loco propósito, me quedaré contigo, Jane. Sólo déjame que vaya a informar. Ya pensaré que decir.

La bajé y mi cuerpo se liberó de un enorme peso. Me dio un pequeño beso y salio, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que no sólo la había cerrado, sino que lo hacía con llave: ¡me había engañado, nunca pensó quedarse! Golpeé la puerta, gritando como un loco que la abriera, que no se fuera.

-Lo hago por tí, Jane. Te quiero más que a nadie y por eso debo ir: para que puedas estar en paz. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Volveré.

Oí unos pasos que se alejaban e intensifiqué el volumen de mis gritos. Pataleé la puerta pero no había manera de abrirla. Tomé carrerilla, pensando que tal vez así cedería, pero lo único que logré fue que me doliera el hombro. Finalmente, después de un importante rato intentando salir, me senté detrás de la puerta, con lágrimas chorreando mi rostro y pidiendo al ser invisible en el que yo no creía pero ella sí que la mantuviera a salvo, que hiciera que su promesa se cumpliera.

A mis oídos llegó el sonido de algo que me pareció un petardo. No era muy lejano, más bien cercano, por los alrededores del CBI supuse. No le presté demasiada importancia, lo único que era capaz de hacer era rogar a todos las divinidades y espíritus que conocía que la trajeran de vuelta. Inclusive hablé con Ángela, le conté todo lo que amaba a Lisbon y le supliqué que, si estaba ahí, no me dejara volver a caer. Ella me había tendido la mano incontables ocasiones, como buena esposa, y ahora la necesitaba fervientemente.

Mi telefóno vibró en mis pantalones. Lo cogí sin demora y ni siquiera mirar la pantalla, pensando que bien podrían ser noticias de Lisbon.

-¿Sí? -pregunté con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

-Intentaste protegerla, pero olvidaste algo: siempre consigo lo que me propongo. Y Teresa Lisbon no iba a ser menos.

Un ramalazo de pánico nació en mis pies y acabó en la raíz de mi cabello. No podía ser...Dos golpes secos llamaron a la puerta. Temblando de pies a cabeza, abrí y entonces comprobé que tampoco me había equivocado con esta llamada. Era Cho, igual de agitado que yo y hablando atropelladamente.

-Jane...lo siento...no, todo ocurrió tan... -no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Cho sacar a relucir sus emociones pero no le presté gran importancia. Aunque sí al ruido que había escuchado antes. ¿Sería que...?

Salí corriendo, dejando a Cho parado ante la entrada, pero me encontré bloqueado por un agente de prominentes músculos que me agarró en una especie de abrazo para evitar que continuara corriendo.

-¡Déjame salir, déjame salir! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-Jane, cálmate -me suplicó Cho.

-¡¿Dónde está Lisbon?!

-Ella, esto, su coche...

Y allí Cho rompió a llorar. No le presté importancia y tampoco luché por escapar. Un manto oscuro se apoderó de mí. No podía ser, no podía haberla perdido, no podía haber vuelto a perder mi vida de nuevo.

No fui consciente de lo que ocurrió el resto del día, lo único de lo que me di cuenta fue que me encerraron en el ático para evitar que corriera al lado del cuerpo que yo amaba y del que ya sólo quedaban los restos. No era agradable ver un cuerpo víctima de una bomba y el equipo seguramente querría evitarme esa visión tan dolorosa que representaba el fin de mi diosa, de mi ídolo, de mi idolatrada Teresa.

No lloré, el dolor era tan inmenso que era incapaz de sacarlo a relucir. No existía una forma de demostrar el sufrimiento que embargaba cada célula de mi cuerpo y del que era culpable. Sí, lo era, la había matado por amarla. No pensé en Red John, ya no importaba. Había ganado, me lo había arrebatado todo, como él quería.

Recordé cada día de los diez años que había compartido con Lisbon. Las ranitas, las miradas, las bromas, la prueba de confianza...Mi cuerpo convulsionó de dolor.

A la mañana siguiente, oí la puerta abrirse. Permanecí un rato más sentado. Me dolía el corazón, lo sentía roto en montones. Una vez salí, no vislumbré a nadie en el CBI. Se respiraba una extraña atmósfera. A sabiendas que aquello sólo me ocasionaría más daño, andé hasta su despacho. Todo estaba inmaculadamente ordenado y aún podía respirar el aroma de su perfume.

Abandoné el CBI a pie, agachando la mirada para no ver el aparcamiento. No quería ver nada que me diera una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

Andé y andé hasta llegar a un puente. Lisbon jamás hubiera querido que cometiera semejante estupidez pero, ¿qué importaba ya? Lo único que tenía sentido en mi vida había desaparecido y no tenía ya nada por lo que seguir.

Subí al borde del puente y me puse en pie. Sentía el viento acariciar mis rizos. La altura era considerable pero no tenía miedo. Ya nada podía inflingirme miedo. Miré al cielo. Todavía quedaban estrellas y tres de ella iluminaban con intensidad, aunque había una que lo hacía por encima de las demás.

-Me mentiste, me protemetiste que volverías. Ya no tengo nada por lo que continuar, eras lo único que me ataba a este universo de locos. Todo lo he hecho mal, Teresa, todo, y ahora debo pagar por ello.

Saqué un pie del borde y, de repente, pude volar.

-Patrick, despierta, vamos.

Una dulce voz de soprano me llamó. Era Ángela. ¿Ella era quien me recibiría en la otra vida?

Espera, espera un momento. Tomé conciencia de la realidad y me di cuenta de que ni estaba en el cielo ni estaba sufriendo una experiencia paranormal. Estaba tumbado en el sofá de mi casa.

Entonces, todo había sido un sueño. Nada había ocurrido.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada de mi esposa, quien me diriguía una fría y seria mirada. Ya lo recordaba todo: se había enfadado cuando le dije que iría a la televisión a hablar de Red John.

Nada había pasado, todos estaba bien. Me levanté rápidamente, causando que me mareara, y abracé a Ángela como nunca lo había hecho. Pareció sorprendida por la intensidad de mi abrazo, teniendo en cuenta que nuestra relación últimamente andaba un poco tirante.

-Ángela, estás bien -dije con alivio.

-Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

Si Ángela estaba viva, eso quería decir que mi hija también. Charlotte estaba a unos pasos del sofá, jugando con su casa de muñecas. Corrí al lado de mi pequeña y la abracé con igual intensidad que a su madre, llenando su cara de besos.

-Papi, yo también te quiero, pero me agobias.

No pude evitar echarme a llorar. Ángela se preocupó al ver mis lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien, Patrick?

-Sólo es que estoy muy contento de teneros.

Si Ángela y Charlotte estaban vivas, también ella. ¡Teresa Lisbon estaba viva! Sabía que no era un producto de mi imaginación, recordé haberla visto con su equipo en el telediario la pasada noche hablando sobre la vida en la brigada. Me acordé de lo atractiva que me había parecido.

Aunque pareciera una locura, necesitaba desesperadamente ir al CBI para verla, aunque fuera de lejos. Mi corazón pareció salirse de mi pecho al planear esta visita y entonces me di cuenta de que, aunque pudiera darse a entender que había enloquecido, no podría seguir viviendo sin tener esa relación tan cercana con Lisbon. Estaba enamorado de la mujer con la que había soñado. Sí, suena a estupidez, pero, ¿no es el amor una locura en sí?

Sabía que no podía decírselo a Ángela. Probablemente pensaría que estaba de broma y se reiría a carcajadas. Pero tampoco podíamos seguir en esta situación. La quería, estaba feliz de que siguiera viva, pero ambos hacía tiempo que olvidamos lo que verdaderamente debe sentir un matrimonio.

-Patrick, llamaron los de televisión para saber a qué hora pasan a recogerte.

-Ángela, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

De camino al CBI, todavía continuaba reproduciendo las palabras de Ángela cuando le comenté el estado en el que estaba nuestra relación y la necesidad de orientarla a otra próxima a la amistad. Ambos éramos parecidos y nos queríamos, aunque no fuera de la manera propia de las parejas, nos podíamos permanecer lejos el uno del otro: nuestra relación se asemejaba a la de los hermanos.

-_Me alegro que saques ese tema. Verás, el otro día, pero que no ha ocurrido nada, conocí a un hombre en la cola del supermercado. Hemos tomado café algunas ocasiones, pero sólo como amigos..._

Me reí para mis adentros al recordar el rojo de su rostro y la forma en la que balbuceaba. Parecía tan culpable.

El que se puso rojo ahora fui yo una vez me di cuenta de que había llegado al aparcamiento del CBI. El corazón me latía a toda velocidad.

Pero, ¿qué iba a decirle? Encantado, soy Patrick Jane, he soñado contigo y me he enamorado de tí. No, descartada esa opción, seguramente me tomaría por un chiflado y pediría una orden de alejamiento.

Tomé el ascensor. Era igual que en mi sueño, aunque no era que tuviera poderes mentales, sino que todas las instalaciones habían salido en la televisión. Cuando llegué a la planta, los temblores nerviosos volvieron.

Andé hasta el bullpen. Estaban todos. Van Pelt miraba el ordenador, Rigsby hablaba por teléfono y Cho revisaba un documento. Me entraron unas tremendas ganas de abrazarlos pero tenía que dar buena imagen, no la de un tarado.

Cuando vi el despacho, supe que había hecho bien en ir hasta allí, aunque aquello fuera una locura. No sabía si la verdadera Lisbon cumpliría con la de mi sueño, pero de lo que sí era conocedor era de que la amaba, que necesitaba estar con ella. Me daba igual que en realidad fuera una bruja, la quería. Estaba para internarme ya, de verdad.

Llamé a su puerta y un sereno "adelante" fue la llave que me impulsó a abrir. Me entraron ganas de llorar cuando la vi. Recordé cada momentos soñados en los que ella había aparecido y todo lo que sufrí cuando la perdí. Me bastó verla para comprender que me había enganchado a ella.

-¿Qué desea?

-Esto...soy Patrick Jane. He oído que andan algo liados con el caso de Red John y creo que puedo serles de ayuda.

Se levantó de su butaca, dejando a un lado la montaña de papeles. En eso no me había equivocado.

-He oído hablar de usted. No nos hace falta un vidente.

Tampoco había errado en el tono ácido que ocasionalmente utilizaba. Me entraron ganas de reír y lo hice. Me miró extrañada.

-¿Qué le hace gracia?

-Nada, sólo que...bueno, no soy un vidente.

-No me diga -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Algo sospechaba.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué por qué? Los videntes no existen, no es más que un charlatán.

-Puede ser pero, ¿sabe qué complacería sobremanera a este charlatán? Invitarla a cenar para comentarle lo que podría aportar a la brigada.

La que se rió ahora fue ella. Sus mejillas se tornaron del mismo tono rosado que había soñado. El estómago se me contrajo. Sentía como si la vida me hubiese brindado una nueva oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar esa vez.

-¿Qué me dice, agente? ¿Me concedería el honor de invitarla a una cena?

-Siempre he querido saber cómo se las apaña un charlatán para engañar a una multitud.

Tampoco me había equivocado con Teresa Lisbon. Continuaba siendo igual de maravillosa. Una estrella en mi cielo.


End file.
